


Triple Drabble: A Study In Immortality [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from devohoneybee: Have you seen Sherlock?</p><p>    Because he really, really needs to meet Methos. Or John does. Or they both do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: A Study In Immortality [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triple Drabble: A Study In Immortality.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110683) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com ](http://tindeck.com/listen/mwzi)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/triple-drabble-study-in-immortality) | 0:02:21 | 1.6 MB


End file.
